Your Eyes, Your Voice Oneshot
by DaichiSama
Summary: Grimmjow is a famous rockstar, and Ichigo is but a face amongst the crowd. WARNING:Rated M for a reason, explicit content, and yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, yadda yadda lets get on with the yaoi. **

**Warnings: Language, BoyxBoy, rockstary-ness, if thats a word.**

* * *

><p>Amidst the roar of the crowd, the hands reaching out, begging to touch and be touched, sat one very calm, very angry orange haired teen. He hadn't wanted to come to this damned concert but Shinji, Keigo, and Yumichika had dragged him here, and now he was watching the floor between his sneakered feet, feeling the chill but unable to do anything about it because some big crazy fan girl was jumping up and down on his jacket, crying profusely when her hand actually got touched by the lead singer. Now the poor girl was clutching her hand to her chest like it was her most prized possession, the shrieks drowning out all of Ichigo's please to 'Get off [my] fuckin jacket'. Ichigo wasn't a very violent person normally, he was actually very calm most of the time, though hot headed and stubborn. But right now, all he wanted to do was push the girl down the bleachers, retrieve his jacket, and march home.<p>

The only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that; one, that would be incredibly rude, and two, he just didn't feel like it. It seemed like the more rowdy the crowd got, the more Ichigo got deflated, slouching down into his seat, trying to retain his sanity and sense of being a single human in a crowd of 60 thousand plus. He glanced over at his friends, and wanted to be sick to his stomach. They were all acting like fools as well, calling and crying trying to get noticed by the men performing onstage. When Ichigo had heard of concerts, he thought the people would be a bit quieter, so that they could hear who it was that was singing, at least. Shinji reached his arm onto the stage, his knee on Keigo's shoulder, who seemed to be boosting him up.

"Nnoitora I love you!" He shouted, a grin splitting his face when the base guitar player looked down at him and gave him a wink along with the guitar pick he had been using. Shinji nearly passed out, and his smile grew even more. The whole scene had made Ichigo want to throw up. What about these guys made people make a fool of themselves like that? Sure, they were hot, and they knew how to sing and dance well, but besides that Ichigo just thought rock stars were… fake.

Almost as soon as he thought that, the song changed tempo, transitioning from loud and obnoxious to a slow passionate ballad. The crowd calmed so little it was barely noticeable.

"This one is called 'Those Eyes'" The singer purred seductively over the speakers, his voice sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. He tried to convince himself it was just because they were sitting so damn close to the stage. "I dedicate this one to you, you know who you are." Ichigo sighed, leaning back onto his chair. Just when they'd almost got him hooked…they'd lost him. That was exactly what he had been talking about when he said fake. And this guy, with the electric blue hair matted with sweat and clinging to his face and neck, was the definition of fake. C'mon really, blue? That just screamed 'From a bottle' or 'Comb in dye'. No one could be serious about someone like that. He bet anything that those gorgeous blue bedroom eyes of his were contacts too.

The singer grinned appreciatively at Ichigo, "Those eyes…you're always like that. No matter how I beat you up, you'll always come back." He murmured, those eyes narrowed and looking directly at him. Ichigo felt himself swaying to the music but didn't care to stop. It seemed like the music had changed from light and teasing to sweeter yet harsher, and for a surreal moment, Ichigo wanted to get lost in it. "And those guys…oh they're gonna pay, I'll show 'em what happens when you mess with somebody else's prey." Ichigo shivered, what the hell was this song about again? Oh eyes…eyes can hypnotize. As long as they were cat like slits with cyan blue irises and a devilish smile that both tried to win him over and repulsed him.

Admittedly, he could see the draw of a concert a little bit more. Once you got into it, it seemed like the rest just kinda fell away. Ichigo felt his body stand and drift up to the stage, pushing some poor girl into Keigo and Shinji who were now huddling around the guitar pick like it was telling them a sweet secret. Not that Ichigo saw, he was just walking up towards the stage, his body moving out of its own accord, and he reached a hand out to touch the rock star, now singing solely to him. It wasn't like he was captivated by the music, no. He just had to see if such a person could be real, or if he felt like he looked; dangerously hot. Almost as soon as he reached up, the person closest to him, the keyboard player reached down with what could only be called disdain and pulled Ichigo up.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had been searching the crowd for something in particular that night. Something that could make him throw caution to the wind against his better judgment. He needed someone who could take him from realty. Ulquiorra kept shooting him annoyed glances the whole night, with a look that said 'You need a doctor, that's what you need'. And the bluenette couldn't agree more. Just when he was about to say 'Fuck it' and just choose one of the screaming fan girls. He saw him.<p>

A shock of orange amongst the black and grey, like a flame in the darkness, he had drawn Grimmjow in. At first, it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, he was just staring at the ground, a slight scowl pulling at his plump lips. But as soon as they changed songs, he looked up and stared directly at Grimmjow, the emotions reflecting in his eyes too numerous or complicated for the singer to figure out. He concentrated there, hoping to use whatever powers he needed to get him onstage. And he thanked whatever or whoever had helped him when the emotionless green eyed man pulled his flame up and gently pushed him towards Grimmjow.

It seemed like whatever daze had washed over the teen was quickly stifled and he looked scared out of his fuckin mind. Grimmjow sauntered over and let his voice drop a few octaves while he sang, snaking his arms around those lithe hips. Almost simultaneously, the orange haired teen started moving slowly to the beat, his body relaxed but his eyes were still wide as saucers and showing innocence that he wanted to remove. And he wanted to replace that innocence in those chocolate brown depths, with something a little more befitting for that gorgeous body. He glared over his head, looking pointedly at the green eyed keyboard player and the bass player before he twirled the boy around and dipped him low. _That's the fuckin signal, end the show guys, I can't do it alone._ He was hoping the message got relayed to their drum player Coyote Starrk.

The beat slowed and he let the last note linger trailing his eyes over the crowd before returning his eyes back to the boy, who seemed to be blinded by the stage lights. Grimmjow thanked the audience, for what exactly, he didn't know, and walked off the stage. The kids eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger as they walked farther and farther backstage, finally getting to Grimmjow's dressing room. He looked down at the kid and twirled a strand of his hair, smiling. He didn't want to scare him, but at the same time he wanted to kiss him, touch him, and…you get the idea.

"Aren't you supposed to put people back when you've taken them onto the stage?" The boy asked, his eyes scared and a bit angry. Grimmjow chuckled, he had been wondering when he'd come out of his daze.

"Yes, normally we do." He purred, tilting his head so he could murmur, "But I've made an exception for you." The teen's body shivered and pressed closer so that Grimmjow's lips were a hairs breadth away from his neck.

"Why? You don't even know me." The teen murmured, running his hands through Grimmjow's sweat matted hair. He purred and leaned into the touch.

He looked into those chocolate brown eyes again and growled out, "What's your name?"

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki." He said after a moment of confusion.

"And I'm Grimmjow, there, now we know each other." He replied with a smirk and led the boy over to a couch, bringing him down to sit on his lap. The pressure of that tight little ass so close made Grimmjow's cock twitch, which wasn't very good considering the object it was aimed for was sitting directly on it. "Listen, this can be as complicated or as simple as you want it to be, but right now I need you." He looked into Ichigo's eyes trying to relay the importance of his proposal. "So, what do you say? Will you be my warm body for the evening?"

A little while later, they were kissing sweetly on the couch, their limbs intertwined their whole bodies focused on the other's. Grimmjow had felt Ichigo relax when he figured nothing more was going to happen. He smirked and flicked his tongue onto his surprisingly soft lips, seeking entrance. When he was granted that, he wasted no time hungrily mapping out that cavern and revealing in the taste.

His fingers curled into the teens bright orange hair and pulled gently, tilting his head up so Grimmjow could deepen the kiss. He pressed their hips together, and felt the extent of Ichigo's arousal. He was more than ready for what Grimmjow had in store. Abruptly he pulled away, causing a slight whimper from the berry. He went back down, this time going for that smooth tan neck, his tongue busying itself tasting and lapping up that salty sweet taste that he had begun to associate with the name 'Ichigo'.

"Hurry up." That gorgeous voice murmured in his ear. "Please… Grimmjow." With a low grunt Grimmjow did just that, he hurried to take off the teen's clothes until he was lying bare underneath him squirming with that intense gaze. Grimmjow chuckled and ran his hands over Ichigo's abdomen, trying to create a lithographic picture in his mind. Meanwhile, he kissed a trail up Ichigo's jawbone and took his earlobe between his teeth. He stroked Ichigo's growing erection, devouring each and every moan that he elicited from those gorgeous full lips. "A-ahn, mmff. Gr-grimmjow I'm gonna..!" He didn't finish, because almost as soon as he spoke, his back arched and his toes curled under as his nails dug into the skin on Grimmjow's back. The singer hissed when that pain cut through him, but otherwise he ignored it, using the berry's seed to prepare him.

He worked one finger in and out, trying to find that bundle of nerves that would wrought some more pleasure from that shivering puddle of goo that was now Ichigo. Immediately, he knew when he hit it, because Ichigo's mouth dropped open and he mewled like a kitten. Grimmjow, smirking, pressed their lips together again, sucking that full bottom lip into his as he pressed in a second finger and then a third. "F-fuck…" Ichigo murmured against his mouth when he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing erection.

He placed Ichigo's legs over his shoulder and looked him very seriously in the eyes. Grimmjow's member was pressing against the entrance but he didn't move, waiting for the command he knew was going to come.

"P-please…Grimmjow just" Grimmjow waited though it was painful. He needed to hear those words. "Fuck me pl-please." And with that, all his hesitations fell away and he thrust deep inside that impossibly tight virgin entrance, hearing a sob of pain. He waited a moment for Ichigo to adjust before he began pounding into him.

He desperately searched for that spot again, while he stroked Ichigo's length, trying to get those delicious sounds back. The only sounds now was the protesting of the couch and their panting.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned when he nailed it. "Ri-right there!" As if Grimmjow didn't already know that. He wanted to wrought every last ounce of pleasure from the berry's body, but he couldn't wait any longer. Those already tight hot walls of flesh gripped his length as Ichigo had his orgasm again. Grimmjow groaned, managing a few more thrusts before he spilled his seed into Ichigo, collapsing on top of him.

He pulled his softening member out of him and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, shifting so they laid against each other.

"So…did you enjoy the concert?" Grimmjow asked conversationally, watching those already heavily lidded eyes slide shut.

After such a long time, Grimmjow didn't think he was going to get an answer, those sleepy chocolate brown eyes opened again. "I think I'm beginning to see the draw now." He replied, snuggling closer. "Except…the lead signer's kinda a pain in the ass."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about making this one into an Epic Length too. Tell me what you think in a review!<strong>


End file.
